Penalty for Passion
by Jadee
Summary: One year has passed since the Titans returned from Tokyo, and Robin and Starfire couldn’t be happier together. But everything changes when Blackfire returns to Earth, and her infatuation with Robin threatens to destroy the Titans from the inside out.
1. Arrival

**A.N.** I really ought to be working on the eighth chapter of Like It or Not, but the idea for this fic has been buzzing around my head for the longest time. The story came to me while I was listening to "Hallelujah" by Allison Crowe, and this fic may be based loosely (quite loosely) off of that lovely song. The main pairing is a triangle (gasp!) between Starfire, Robin, and Blackfire, and there will be a slight Raven/Beast Boy arc as well. Do enjoy the story.

**"Penalty For Passion"**

Chapter One, "Arrival"

Robin couldn't help but sigh to himself when he beheld his situation. The life of a superhero was rarely this contenting, but this was one of those rare days that kept him sane.

It was a cloudy summer morning in Jump City. The air outside was remarkably cool and still, and the Tower was silent, except for the movie that played on the common room's massive television screen. Cyborg and Beast Boy, the dastardly duo, were off causing ruckus downtown in the arcade near their favorite pizza joint, and after a little pleading on Robin's part, Raven had consented to chaperone her two rather childish teammates while they went about their antics. This, of course, left Robin and Starfire alone at the Tower, for what promised to be a blissful day of alone time.

It had been one year since their mission in Tokyo had taken place, and to say that Robin and Starfire had grown closer during that year would be quite an understatement. Not to sound proud, but Robin felt quite accomplished at the balance he had been able to find between being a hero and maintaining his relationship with Starfire. Far from being the distraction to crime fighting he had thought their dating would be, Starfire's constant affection and support did much to ground him. It was awfully difficult to obsess about criminals and whatnot while he was the object of her doting, and Robin gradually began to forget how he had gotten by without her (clichéd as that may sound).

Upon returning to the States, it hadn't taken long for Robin and Starfire to get over their blushing embarrassment over expressing their affection, even in the presence of their teammates, much to the other Titans' chagrin. In the passing year Robin and Starfire were constantly in each other's company, and displays of affection between the two had become so commonplace in the Tower that Cyborg and Beast Boy had practically run out of new ways to say "get a room".

On this lazy summer day Starfire had picked out some Disney flick or another to pass the time, and Robin had agreed to watch it with her. For all he cared she could have picked out a My Little Pony tape; it wasn't like he was interested in what was happening on the screen anyway.

They had settled in for the movie on the big couch in the common room, shoulders brushing and Starfire's head resting against his. Some time into the feature Starfire had grabbed his hand, and their intertwined fingers had been resting between them ever since.

Yes, quiet days like these were few and far between, and their scarcity had taught Robin to cherish them as much as possible. A far cry from the peacefulness that one would expect after years of the Titans' presence in Jump City, the crime rate had only picked up over time as more criminals stepped up to the challenge of besting the illustrious Titans. Daily disturbances in the city had become routine, which really kept the Titans on their toes. They constantly had to be operating at full power, which was unbelievably taxing for the team, all of whose members were still minors in the government's eyes. Even when they managed to get one crook to stay put in prison, it seemed like another two villains popped up in the city. Sure, the city people were glad for their efforts, but being unable to actually rid the city of crime took its toll on Robin. After all, if there was one thing about him that would never change, it was his perfectionist mentality, and not being able to keep baddies where he sent them was irritating to say the least.

Luckily for his health, however, his focus on stopping crime had shifted from strictly the call of duty to accommodate another focus: his girlfriend, the only one who could bring a smile to his face when yet another criminal escaped from jail or managed to get out scot-free due to a technicality during a trial.

But despite all the effort he put into his relationship with Starfire, Robin knew he was far from the ideal boyfriend. He had lost his head at her on more than one occasion for being just so frustratingly naïve, despite their years of service in one of the grimmest professions possible. Her inability to understand his fixation on his role as a hero was bittersweet; there were both days that he regarded her as a goddess for her blithe character and days that he screamed at her for not understanding why he couldn't take a break while criminals still stalked the streets. But despite his shortcomings Starfire still put up with him, and he didn't know what he would do without her patience and loyalty. He would be a fool to ever consider giving up the one thing that kept him from going insane, and, quite frankly, he couldn't imagine getting by without her again.

Robin's eyes flicked up to the television screen just in time to see the camera pan slowly across a dark cityscape as dramatic music echoed out their last strains. To his dismay, the credits began to scroll slowly across the screen, and with them came the end of his reverie.

Starfire heaved a gentle sigh from beside him and stretched.

"Was that not the most beautiful movie?" the Tamaranean asked her boyfriend, a content smile gracing her lips and making her eyes sparkle in that adorable, sincere way that Robin had come to love.

"Yeah, it was," Robin agreed, returning the grin on reflex. He rose to switch off the television, where the credits were still rolling to the theme music of the film. He turned off the screen, plunging the common room into silence.

"So, what now?" he asked, returning to the couch and casually taking his girlfriend's hand again. "The others probably won't be home for another couple of hours."

"Perhaps you have some paperwork to finish?" Starfire offered. "I wouldn't want you to fall behind in your work because of me."

Robin smirked. "Nah, that stuff can wait a little longer. Besides, I can think of quite a few things I'd rather do."

Starfire giggled. "Well what did you have in mind?" she inquired innocently.

"I was thinking of something more like this," said Robin as he moved closer to his girlfriend, looping an arm casually around her shoulders and kissing her upturned lips gently. Starfire accepted his gesture willingly, thrilling him further by leaning into his embrace.

"Yep, this is way better than paperwork," Robin remarked, pulling away for a moment to settle into a more comfortable position beside her.

"Far better," Starfire agreed, moving in for a second kiss, which Robin eagerly welcomed.

TT

"I don't see why they kicked us outta the arcade," Beast Boy whined, kicking a pebble along the sidewalk ahead of him as he trudged along.

"You broke the steering wheel off of that driving game," Raven ground out as she marched steadily onward, in front of the two idiots she was babysitting.

"It totally just fell off, I swear," Beast Boy insisted. "Besides, Cyborg fixed it in like ten seconds."

"But then you broke the change machine," Raven sighed.

"Dude! How was I supposed to know it would fall over like that when I shook it? Darned thing gypped me outta five bucks in the first place."

"Ooh, great justification for destroying private property," the empath shot back.

"She's got a point, B," Cyborg spoke up.

"Hey, at least I'm not the one who hogged that DDR machine for two hours and made that little boy cry when I accidentally stomped on his foot," Beast Boy retorted, poking his bionic friend's massive metal shoulder with a gloved finger.

"First off, that guy was like fifteen," Cyborg replied, "And I was gunna take a break once I beat the high score."

"Well that doesn't matter now 'cause you got us kicked out!" the changeling cried.

"Would you two shut up," Raven called over her shoulder, her warning tone not lost on the bickering boys.

"Where're we going now anyway?" Beast Boy asked, changing the subject. "It's after noon and I'm starving. We should've stopped at that pizza place by the arcade."

"Why?" Raven asked. "So I could lend you another ten dollars for food that you will inevitably 'forget' to pay me back?"

"I'd have money for lunch if that change machine hadn't eaten my five!" Beast Boy insisted.

Raven shook her head and plodded onward. "We're going to the park," she said finally. "After the insanity you two made me suffer through this morning I deserve some time to meditate."

"But what're we supposed to do there?" Beast Boy whined.

"Would you rather go home and watch Robin and Starfire make out in the common room?" Cyborg offered sarcastically.

Beast Boy pretended to wretch. "Ew, good point. Oh well, there're usually at least a couple babes at the park around this time."

"And I'm sure today will be the day that your scrawny green body and uncouth mannerisms will attract them like flies," Raven remarked derisively.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beast Boy demanded. "The chicks dig–"

"The pointy ears," Raven finished coolly, "Just because you say that constantly doesn't make it true."

In lieu of offering a verbal reply, the changeling made due with sticking his tongue out at the back of Raven's head. After all, it wasn't his fault that all those girls were too shy to confront him in all his green awesomeness.

TT

The sun was sinking low in the sky by the time Raven and her charges returned to the Tower. Raven had gotten in a few solid hours of undisturbed meditation time while the boys played Frisbee with a disc they claimed to have found on one of the park benches.

It was the dinner hour when they arrived back, and sure enough, Robin and Starfire occupied the couch in the common room.

"Hey Cyborg," Beast Boy called loudly upon entering the room, "What do you call two people making out on a public couch?"

"I dunno, B, what?" Cyborg replied, booming voice just as exaggeratedly loud.

"Frickin' annoying, that's what!" Beast Boy practically yelled in the direction of Robin and Starfire.

Starfire quickly rose up off the couch and floated over to her friends.

"Friends! You have returned!" she exclaimed, smoothing out her hair, straightening her armbands, and apparently not noticing her friends' irritation. "How was your excursion to the arcade of games?"

"Fine, 'til Cyborg got us kicked out," Beast Boy responded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Me?" Cyborg began in defense, "I'm not the one who–"

"Oh no," Raven cut in, "You two are not starting that again."

Cyborg looked at her sheepishly. "Fine," he wisely acquiesced. "Hey, did we miss anything while we were out?" he asked Robin, who had adjusted his gloves and made his way over to where the rest of his team was congregated near the entranceway to the common room.

"Not much," the Boy Wonder replied, "It's been a quiet day, for once."

A loud rumbling came from Beast Boy's stomach, and the rest of the Titans turned to look at their shortest teammate.

"What?" the changeling asked innocently, "Rae made us skip lunch."

"I do believe that it is nearing the hour of supper," Starfire spoke up. "Perhaps I shall cook a wonderful Tamaranean meal for us to all enjoy together."

Her teammates exchanged worried glances.

"Uh, I don't mind calling for takeout," Cyborg offered.

"We've had takeout for dinner every day for the last week," Robin reasoned. "I don't think that's very healthy."

"C'mon! This is not the time to become a health nut, Robin," Beast Boy said desperately. "Besides, pizza's got like every food group. Cheese, tomato sauce, bread; how much healthier can you get?"

"Remember, this is coming from the guy who spent the first sixteen years of his life convinced that cholera was in the broccoli family," Raven remarked.

"Will you let that go!" Beast Boy whined. He exhaled loudly. "Fine. How 'bout this. We'll go get Chinese food, Robin's treat."

"Excuse me?" Robin protested, "And why do I need to pay?"

"Either Chinese food, your treat, or Starfire can cook us all something _delicious_," Cyborg said amiably, casting Robin a significant look.

Robin glanced at Starfire. "I have been craving lo mein," he offered halfheartedly, shrugging apologetically to his girlfriend.

TT

"…And that's how they get the meat that they use in the General Tso's chicken," Beast Boy concluded happily, finishing off his rather grotesque explanation. He crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back, inadvertently sticking his elbow in Raven's face.

The Titans had finished eating their supper and were heading back to the Tower in the T-Car. The night was just as silent and still as the day had been; the quiet din of the city and the chirping of insects were the only noises as the T-Car sped onward. The layer of fluffy clouds had thickened considerably as evening had come, blocking the moon and stars completely from sight.

"Thanks for sharing, Beast Boy," Robin said sarcastically from the shotgun, leaning back against the headrest and staring forward.

"I was unaware that such violence with chickens is practiced on your planet," Starfire said in awe, eyes wide as she stared at the green teen to her immediate right.

"He made most of that up, Starfire," Raven spoke up in boredom, pushing Beast Boy's elbow away from her, "Or exaggerating severely at least."

"You can't prove it," Beast Boy retorted, refusing to budge his arm, just to annoy the empath.

"Giant chicken vacuums?" Robin snorted, still not deigning to glance behind him as he spoke.

"You're losing it, Beast Boy," Cyborg asked, voice laced with mirth.

"Mock me if you want," Beast Boy said, "But when the chickens rebel and destroy those who afflicted them we'll see who's laughing."

Cyborg slowed the T-Car to as stop as they finally arrived back at Titans Island. He shifted his baby into park.

The bionic hero shook his head slowly. "Forget losing it, Beast Boy," he sighed, "I think it's already gone."

"I resent that," Beast Boy muttered as he jumped out of the car after Raven.

"I still can't get over how quiet today was," Robin said thoughtfully, obviously too preoccupied to follow his teammates' banter as he led them toward the Tower. "We didn't get called out once."

"Uh, normal people would be happy about that," Beast Boy pointed out.

"Do not despair," Starfire said kindly, laying a comforting hand on Robin's shoulder as they walked. "I am sure that a temporary lull in criminal activity is nothing to become apprehensive about."

Raven glanced up at the Tower in front of them as Cyborg typed in the pass code to unlock the building. The huge metal doors audibly unbolted and hissed open.

"I'm sure the respite won't last much longer, in case you're worried," the empath said evenly, eyes narrowing slightly.

The Titans stepped inside the Tower. Suddenly Beast Boy's ears pricked and he stopped dead in his tracks near the entrance.

"Beast Boy?" Starfire said in concern, withdrawing her hand from Robin's shoulder, "Is something wrong?"

The changeling continued to stand still and motioned for his team to do the same. He cocked his head to the right.

"There's someone in the Tower," Beast Boy announced quietly but with confidence. He glanced at Raven, who nodded once in silent agreement.

"What?" Robin immediately replied, snapping back into hero mode. "Who is it? Slade?"

"Can't tell," Beast Boy admitted, eyes scanning the foyer nervously. "I hear a heartbeat, and somebody moving somewhere."

"The Tower's security system was never breached," Cyborg said, scratching his head and looking quizzically at the control panel built into his arm. "You sure someone's in here?"

"Dude, of course I am," Beast Boy replied. "Raven feels it too." He started walking further into the Tower again, towards the doors that opened into the rest of the Tower. His team followed suit, all the while preparing for what might lay ahead. Robin's fingers twitched to his utility belt and he cautiously withdrew a birdarang. Cyborg's sonic cannon was drawn and charged, and both girls had taken to the air. Beast Boy led the way silently through the halls, finally stopping in front of the common room.

"In there?" Robin whispered.

"I'd bet my life on it," Beast Boy nodded.

Robin moved in front of the changeling, hesitating for a split second before pushing the button to open the hydraulic doors. From the time that the doorway was opened, it took the Titans mere seconds to move in and assume battle stances.

"Whoever is in here, show yourself," Robin demanded, eyes scanning the room.

"Whoa," Raven whispered in amazement, looking to her right.

Robin followed the gaze of his teammate and his grip on his birdarang slackened slightly in his surprise.

There, casually seated at the breakfast table with legs crossed, was none other than Blackfire. The black-haired girl's eyes scanned over the Titans calmly before falling to meet Robin's deadly gaze. She smirked and stood up from the table with perfect composure, flipping her long hair over her shoulder.

"Hello, Titans," she said smoothly, sauntering over to the five teens, apparently not fazed by the fact that they had not dropped their combat stances. "It has been _far_ too long."

--

And so it begins. I do hope that you enjoyed reading this first installment. Be sure to drop me a review or a PM if you have any questions or comments. I would love feedback on what you would like to see in chapters to come, speculations, and whatever else you feel like throwing my way.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Complication

**A.N. **Alright, so this wasn't exactly the speedy update that I had hoped for. I'm sorry about that, and the third installment definitely will be up sooner. Bear with me here folks, I'm doing the best I can while on a full schedule. Please enjoy the chapter, and I hope it was worth the wait.

**"Penalty For Passion"**

Chapter Two, "Complication"

The tension in the air was nearly unbearable as Blackfire continued serenely on toward the Titans, seemingly oblivious to the various weapons leveled against her by four of the five Teen Titans.

"Blackfire?" Starfire said meekly, dropping down out of the air. She appeared to waver; the hostility of their last meeting was certainly not lost on the gentle girl, but the excitement at seeing her relative after so many months warred against her desire to give voice to her vexation.

"My darling baby sister," Blackfire crooned, her patronizing tone grating on the ears of Starfire's teammates. She continued to step closer to her red-haired sibling, who remained motionless, obviously still torn between greeting her sister and preparing for an altercation.

"Don't you dare touch her," Robin ground out, stepping in front of Starfire as if to protect her as Blackfire neared his girlfriend with an outstretched hand.

Blackfire regarded Robin calmly, obviously not daunted by the boy's warning. She stopped mere inches from the crouched leader and appeared to size him up for a moment, eyes scanning him lingeringly before meeting the white of his mask once again.

"So sorry, Robin," she finally smirked, and the black-haired girl withdrew her hand. She straightened, bringing herself up to full height, which was several inches taller than the Boy Wonder. "I can't say I blame you for not understanding why I'm here."

"You better start explaining," Robin warned her. "Not only could we have you incarcerated for your past crimes, but you're also guilty of breaking and entering the Tower. Don't think we'll let you off because you're Starfire's _sister_." Robin spat out the last word, as if Starfire's name was tainted by her relation to the creature before him.

Blackfire rolled her eyes. "Care if I get something to eat first?" she asked flippantly, the gravity of Robin's words obviously having no impact on her. "I haven't eaten since I stopped by Kryptar Seven this morning." She casually stepped past Robin and the rest of the Titans, ignoring their battle stances entirely, and made a beeline for the refrigerator. She pulled open the door and disappeared behind it.

"Blackfire," Starfire began hesitantly, glancing at Robin, "I am… most surprised to see you again so soon. I was under the impression that you… wished not to be in my presence."

Blackfire pulled a can of soda from the fridge and popped it open. She examined it closely then took a careful sip. She swallowed and finally glanced at her sister.

"What, you think that a pesky exile from my home planet can pull apart family?" Blackfire asked sweetly, "After being alone in cold, dark space for so long, I realized that I missed your company, and even the smiling faces of your adorable little friends. Being the responsible big sister I am, I figured, why not check up on my darling Starfire? Maybe crash at her place while I decide where to live out the rest of my unfortunate, homeless life?"

Blackfire's words had the desired effect on Starfire, whose eyes became wide and shimmering with unshed tears of sympathy.

"I cannot deny you shelter, Blackfire," she replied compassionately.

Robin spun around to look at Starfire. "Don't you think we should discuss this before you let her…?" he began nervously, but Starfire shook her head.

"My sister speaks truthfully; I have driven her from her home. I am obligated to aid her while she determines the next course of action for her life."

"Dudes!" Beast Boy exclaimed, "Are we just gunna forget that Blackfire almost made Star marry that oozey thing then went all 'I'm going to destroy you, sister dear' on her ass like a year ago?"

"At our last meeting you _did_ wish to have me wed Glertelscketchh," Starfire admitted timorously.

Blackfire shook her head slowly with a sigh. "And how can I _begin_ to express how sorry I am?" she said dramatically, casting sad eyes at Starfire. "I was doing what I thought best for our beloved Tamaran, I'm sure you can understand that."

"You lied to our nation," Starfire replied with distress, obviously torn over what to do.

"Yes," Blackfire said, casting down her eyes in showy shame, "And I have come to see the error of my actions. Maybe I deserve to be rejected by you, and yet again be banished from another planet and doomed to live miserably among strangers forever." She sighed theatrically, eliciting a murmur of sympathy from her little sister.

"Blackfire," Robin said warningly, and immediately the girl's attention was shifted to him.

"Robin," she said saccharinely, eyes glinting coyly as she looked deeply into the boy's mask, "Surely you wouldn't oppose our Starfire if she was merciful enough to grant me sanctuary while I get back on my feet?"

"Why would you need sanctuary?" he asked in disgust.

Blackfire shrugged innocently. "The people of the swamp moons of Drenthax Four weren't ecstatic to hear that Glertelscketchh betrayed them for the sake of gaining a wife, and my good name may be just a bit tarnished in their eyes from my involvement in that situation."

"They can be fierce warriors when incensed," Starfire added reluctantly.

"Besides," Blackfire continued smoothly, "Your security system is painfully lacking. For a guy with as much brains as you've got brawn, I'm almost shocked that I could get past your defenses for a second time, Cyborg," she said with a wink in the direction of the bionic Titan. By that time all of the Titans had halfheartedly relaxed their battle positions, and Cyborg's sonic cannon had been powered down and converted back into his arm. Blackfire hardly allowed him time for a response before she uttered a sigh and spoke on.

"I'll tell you what, kids. I'll strike you a deal. I stay here for a while until I find a better place, and in return I help you fix up the security around here. If you all play your cards right, I might even be willing to thrill you all with my unparalleled fighting skills. I've seen you all fight, and believe me, you could use some pointers. I know we never finished our marshal arts lessons, Robin, and I just _can't_ wait to try out some new material with you."

Robin blinked uncomfortably as everyone's eyes were suddenly on him. He finally pocketed his birdarang, sensing that his team was waiting on him to decide if they would be entertaining Blackfire or sending her away.

"Who knows?" the black-haired girl offered delicately, sensing his indecision, "Some extra training might even help you finally pin down that one mysterious, elusive villain you've just been _dying_ to best. What was his name again?"

Robin's mask narrowed at the mention of the man he hated most.

"Slade," he replied in disgust, obviously swayed at the prospect of gaining a secret weapon in the seemingly eternal fight against his arch nemesis. He shook his head, trying to think past the thrill that the thought of capturing Slade brought. "How can we know you aren't going to take advantage of all of us, just like before?"

Blackfire clasped her hands and placed them over her heart, in a very Starfire-like gesture.

"I've changed more since we last met than you think," she replied demurely, "How much do I have to _beg_ for forgiveness? Don't you trust me? Sister?"

Starfire bit her lip. "I would like to, yes."

"Robin?" Blackfire prodded.

Robin stood still for a long moment, face still contorted in a grimace. After what felt like ages, a fraction of his disquiet seemed to drain from him and he sighed.

"Fine," he said tiredly, "You can have a guest room, but you've got to earn your stay, and you're not living here for long. And don't think we won't turn you out again if you try anything funny."

"Your kindness never ceases to amaze me," Blackfire replied, graciously smiling at the still frowning Titan.

"Perhaps I should show my sister to her bedroom, boyfriend Robin?" Starfire suggested timidly. A slow, mysterious smile spread across her black-haired sister's face, and she looked between Starfire and Robin thoughtfully.

"Boyfriend, hm?" Blackfire chuckled loftily, "Well it's about time. I'm just _thrilled_ for you kids. You're just _so_ cute together."

"That's a good idea, Star," Robin replied flatly, pointedly ignoring Blackfire. "Cy, why don't you lock up the Tower for the night? I'll be in the evidence room. No one disturb me, please." With that Robin turned and quickly made for the door, exuding a definite air of displeasure.

"Someone's got their spandex in a bunch," Blackfire smirked once the masked hero was out of earshot. Beast Boy half tried to stifle a chuckle and was rewarded with a blow to the back of the head from Raven.

"What?" he whined, whipping around and rubbing the offended spot on his cranium. "That was funny." He waited until Starfire and Blackfire had left the room before turning his focus to Raven and Cyborg, the only other Titans remaining in the room.

"Does anyone actually believe that Blackfire's just here for the heck of it until she finds her own place?" the changeling inquired dubiously.

"Something's got to be cooking in that evil head of hers," Cyborg replied uneasily.

"Whatcha think, Rae?" Beast Boy prodded, and Raven regarded him placidly.

"Knowing the extent of Blackfire's evil nature, I'd be very surprised if this ends well," she replied coolly. "And I'm sure we haven't forgotten what happened last time we let someone looking for sanctuary live with us." Her significant look at the changeling hit its mark, and the green Titan seemed to deflate slightly.

"Please don't liken Terra to Blackfire, Raven," he said in annoyance.

"Come on, that connection just begs to be made," she replied evenly. "And what we should have learned from that last debacle to our judgment is that welcoming non-Titans into our home is a recipe for disaster."

"Terra was a Titan," Beast Boy said in quiet indignation.

"Well, I guess all we can do now is hope for the best," Cyborg spoke up. "And maybe turn on a few extra security cameras around the Tower."

"And maybe plant some tracking devices on Blackfire," Beast Boy added. "Or bar her windows."

"That doesn't exactly fit with the concept of innocent until proven guilty that we're utilizing, Beast Boy," Raven sighed.

"Yeah, well, who needs that?" Beast Boy scoffed.

Raven shrugged nonchalantly. "I just thought you might be a bigger fan of the concept, seeing as it's all that has saved you from certain death for all those times that my books disappear or that I can never seem to find my left combat boot."

Beast Boy chuckled uncomfortably. "I've always attributed my good fortune to my bristling wit and dashing good looks."

There were a few moments of silence while Cyborg and Raven exchanged a glance, and then raucous laughter erupted and Beast Boy was left to sulk out of the common room, mumbling something about 'jealous noobs' under his breath as he trudged angrily toward the door.

TT

Later that evening, Robin and Starfire were snuggled up in a blanket on the roof, watching the silent clouds shift over the sky, illuminated by the lights emanating from Jump City. The bay lapped quietly at the edge of their island many stories below, wafting the gentle scent of the sea up to the two Titans. The only thing that put a slight damper on the otherwise romantic atmosphere was their mutual trepidation stemming from the knowledge of Blackfire's sudden presence in their Tower.

"When Blackfire is not angry, she can be a very kind person," Starfire offered offhand, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled over them. She lifted her head from Robin's shoulder to look into his masked eyes. "Perhaps she truly desires to begin a productive, virtuous life on Earth."

Robin smirked, and his arm around her shoulders pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry, Starfire, but Blackfire doesn't seem to have nearly the same sense of virtue as you. Her track record speaks for itself." He hesitated for a moment. "And that's why I think she's a little… out of place here."

Starfire frowned in concern. "I did not wish to anger my friends when I allowed my sister to stay here. Please, Robin, surely you can understand why I could not turn her out, not after I have already banished her from her home? How can she be expected to change her ways if she has no place of refuge or source of encouragement?"

Robin did not immediately respond, but used his free hand to gently lift his girlfriend's chin. He kissed her gently then pulled back slightly.

"I trust your judgment, Star," he said softly. "And I'm willing to give your sister the benefit of the doubt if that's what you want." He brought his face to hers and kissed her once again. Starfire smiled and returned the gesture contentedly.

"It is, and I thank you," she replied with a beautiful smile after they pulled apart. Her face sombered a bit and she looked him in the eye. "I love you, Robin," she said seriously.

The Boy Wonder's heart leapt into his throat, just as it always did when she looked at him like that and spoke those words. She always seemed to say it with such an incredibly pure sincerity that he never had any qualms about her honesty. He never had to worry that she was hiding things from him or lying to him, and he couldn't imagine being with a girl who made him feel any other way.

"I love you too," he replied, and had to wonder if his tone imparted the same sentiment of honesty that he felt. He hoped so. Robin leaned in again for another quick kiss before continuing, "And nothing, not even psychotic sisters, can change that." Starfire giggled and snuggled closer to her boyfriend.

To Starfire and Robin, that moment in time felt absolutely perfect. Unfortunately, nothing in anyone's life remains perfect forever. Sitting close together on the roof of Titans Tower, neither of them could have predicted the change that was rapidly coming their way. Their expressed sentiments of affection would quickly be put to the test, and it could only be hoped that their love would be refined instead of crushed irreparably by the challenges to come.

--

Feedback is always appreciated, so don't forget to drop me a review if you've got a minute.

Thank you for reading.


	3. Catastrophe

**"Penalty For Passion"**

Chapter Three, "Catastrophe"

Several days passed by, and the five permanent residents of Titans Tower went about their normal hectic lives as best they could, fighting dastardly villains and trying hard to ignore the disruption to their collective homeostasis that was Blackfire. The visiting alien, affectionately dubbed "Anti-Starfire" by Beast Boy, spent her days doing what she wished about the Tower, occupying herself by whatever means tickled her fancy at any given time while "the kids" trained or went on missions.

Unfortunately the Titans quickly realized that Blackfire was a _bit_ of a spendthrift when bored. They also eventually realized, much to their chagrin, that Blackfire's source of funding for her mall treks was nothing other than the Titans' emergency fund. Cyborg just about had kittens when he discovered that she had hacked into their banking system too, but by that time the damage had been done. Worse, thanks to Starfire's longsuffering compassion and Blackfire's sharp ability to contrive creative excuses, Blackfire received little more than dirty looks when her scam was unearthed.

Anyway, thanks to the sizable chunk of change that Blackfire had claimed during her "time of emergency," one could be sure that upon walking into the common room at any given time of the day, they would discover shopping bags and purchases strewn across the furniture and floor, and the stereo or television cranked up to max volume and spewing forth whatever Blackfire deemed acceptable to her entertainment palate.

Only a mere four days, twenty three hours, and eleven minutes had passed by since Blackfire arrived at the Tower (but honestly, who was keeping track?), and already the alien seemed perfectly at home. Only the Titans' wallets were worse for the wear. And as if Blackfire's eagerness to take their money wasn't bad enough, it quickly became copiously clear to the Titans that their guest also did not uphold the same standards of neatness and order that they personally held for their own living establishment.

As a result of all this, nerves were frayed and fuses were clipped very short indeed. But of course, the Titans had the decency to keep most of their grumbling to themselves, or at least to a bare minimum, seeing as Starfire's saint-like pity had been successfully evoked on the behalf of her sister, and risking Starfire's anger was worse than learning to ignore Blackfire.

And after all, it was only temporary. That was the sole consolation of the protectors of Jump City while they weathered the time spent with Starfire's sister. Soon enough Blackfire would be on her merry way, on to another planet or at least another part of this one in which they did not have to foot the bills for all of her living expenses.

This particular evening found Blackfire off with the Titans as they journeyed to the park downtown. Robin had escaped very early on and had returned alone to the Tower. He fully intended to make the most of his evening alone, and so he did.

It was a little after nine in the evening as Robin tiredly moved through the hallways of Titans Tower, his footfalls rhythmically sounding through the otherwise silent space. God, he was tired. He dragged the back of his hand across his forehead, wiping away the perspiration that had beaded up on his skin. After two and a half solid hours of working out, he wanted nothing more than a quick hot shower and some clean sheets to crash on. He stifled a yawn as he plodded on, legs feeling like hunks of lead that threatened to give out with every step. His white t-shirt and gray sweatpants clung to his sweaty skin in a most uncomfortable way as he walked. He had taken to wearing these clothes of late while working out, because spandex was simply not his material of choice while performing certain activities, especially those that required profuse sweating.

He hadn't meant to spend so much time in the gym. It wasn't a good idea to make himself as weary as he was now, seeing as criminals never seemed to care if one was feeling a touch under the weather or not. No sir, there was no amnesty for a tired hero. Normally he held to that principle religiously, but ever since a certain pure evil relation to his girlfriend showed up, getting a little time alone was hard. He had to ditch his team early at the park and skip their movie night just to fit in a little personal training time, but it was a sacrifice he was very glad he made. After all, when his whole mind was occupied with fighting off fatigue and pushing just a little bit harder than his body was prepared to, he didn't have to think. It was like his own special meditation, he supposed. A way to restore his chi. And you better believe that having Blackfire around the Tower did a number to one's chi, especially when one found them self the unwilling subject of much of her attention, as he had become.

Blackfire puzzled him. She really, really did. She must have changed quite a bit during her time away, because she had never expressed such an interest in him before. Every time they had had any contact previously she always seemed just slightly aloof and haughty with him, just as she still was when regarding every other person she came into contact with. But lately, for some reason totally outside of his comprehension, whenever she turned her gaze upon him, and only him, Blackfire took on a whole new demeanor. Even if it was only a split second glance, her expression would change and suddenly become darkly playful, or something like that which he couldn't quite pin down. It was unnerving when she would suddenly give him her full attention like that, and it always seemed to throw him off just a little bit. It was especially bad when she would find some innocent excuse to touch him, such as to remove a piece of invisible lint from his shirt or to straighten his cape.

He was supremely thankful for his mask when he encountered Blackfire's unnerving attention. Hopefully it allowed him to keep up an expression of indifference, no matter how much his traitorous stomach began turning. There was just something about the alien's expression that reminded him of a cat peering at a bird in a cage. It was smug and sinister and seemed to ooze that "I've got a secret" vibe, as if the cat happened to know how to open the bird's cage door and was simply biding its time until dinner.

As far as Robin could tell, he had given her no motivation to treat him like this. He hadn't asked for it, and he didn't want it. Her playful, rapt attention, even when expressed in the briefest of flirtatious looks or remarks, always made him squirm a little. And something told him that that was exactly what she wanted.

But what could he do but try to ignore Blackfire's looks, just as they all tried to ignore her carelessness for order and complete lack of respect? It would humiliate Robin to confess to someone the mental games Blackfire seemed to be playing with him. Surely his teammates had noticed Blackfire's odd attitude concerning him, right? But what was he supposed to do about it? Call a team meeting to discuss how Blackfire's attention reduced him to a stammering lump of masked mush? Yeah right. It was embarrassing enough that he couldn't comfortably return her looks with cool detachment.

Besides his embarrassment at his own lack of self-control was his fear that Starfire would think less of him for being so weak if he were to divulge his dilemma. Knowing her kind nature, Starfire would probably never voice her displeasure, but he knew she would feel betrayed that her boyfriend was so easily manipulated by any female who knew the art of seduction... or whatever it was that Blackfire was so good at.

He just hoped that Blackfire would find a job or whatever and move out of the Tower before he slipped up. Robin didn't think that it was humanly possible to become mentally impervious to the likes of her. The best he could do was ignore her for now and think of Starfire. After all, she was the one that he loved, and the reason that they were putting up with her evil sister at all.

These were the thoughts that weighed on his mind as Robin traveled through the quiet halls of Titans Tower. He took a deep breath and shook his head, trying to dislodge the disquieting thoughts of Blackfire that seemed to forever tickle at the back of his head. He wiped away the sweat on his brow again. Was it just him or were these halls stifling? He had been intending to make a trip to his bedroom to grab a fresh uniform to change into after his shower, but maybe he would just make a beeline for the bathroom now. Robin didn't think he could stand another minute of having his mussed hair hanging over his sweaty face like this.

He didn't need any more motivation. Robin changed his course and set out for the bathroom. He could already feel the warm shower water on his body, washing away the soreness and perspiration from his labor. He could hardly wait to strip out of his oppressive, sweat soaked clothes. Gosh that would feel fantastic.

Finally, after what felt like millions of steps to his sore feet, Robin emerged from the stairway and was on the floor on which the bathroom was located. He began the long, laborious trek down the hall, his all-encompassing desire to sink into a nice, hot shower blocking out everything else. In his eagerness to be released from his unbearably damp and dirty clothes and into the wonderfully clean spray of the shower, Robin's fumbling fingers found the hem of his shirt. He was just steps away from the bathroom and only a second from pulling off his shirt when the sound of the bathroom door opening on its own accord made him jump. His gaze snapped up, and the sight that met his eyes next practically gave him a heart attack.

Blackfire, in all of her ethereal glory, emerged unabashedly from the steamy bathroom, clad in only a white towel. The fabric dipped across her chest and barely billowed down to her mid-thigh. It was secured loosely by one mere tucked edge, but the comfortable air that she seemed to exude, even after noticing his presence, never faltered. Trails of water trickled down her exquisitely tanned arms and legs, and she shook back her damp hair with a perfect, coy smile.

"Robin," she crooned gently in surprise, her face tilting upward and giving him a better look at her flawlessly tanned neck and chest, right up to where the white towel began. A droplet of water chased down her collarbone and disappeared beneath the hem of the towel. "What a surprise. Were you looking for me?"

All the Boy Wonder could do was stare dumbly, jaw slightly slackened, as he struggled to comprehend the situation and resisted the urge to turn and run away. Finally it registered to him that his fingers were still clutching at the material of his shirt, and he deliberately smoothed it back into place. A blush bloomed up from his neck and he futilely attempted to hide it by dropping his gaze to the floor. Alarm bells were sounding clearly in his head, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to come up with an excuse to flee. His throat felt painfully constricted and he swallowed heavily.

"No, of course not," he stammered quietly, trying hard to look everywhere but at the girl who stood in front of the bathroom entrance, a mere few feet from himself.

Blackfire laughed, a throaty sound that made his heart rate speed up in spite of himself.

"What's the matter?" she inquired gently, "Cat got your tongue?"

Robin's gaze snapped up to meet her own. He mentally shook himself, reminding himself that there was no reason to feel this awkward and scared. After all, this was _only_ Blackfire… with that ridiculously perfect body… wrapped only in that towel that seemed to be slipping lower with every moment…

Scratch that. There was most definitely a reason to get out of that situation as soon as possible.

"No," he replied again, clearing his throat, "No, I was just going for a shower." There. That wasn't so bad. He stepped closer to the door, expecting Blackfire to move out of his way to grant him entrance. Unfortunately she didn't budge. In fact, she appeared to lean into his direction as he neared, cocking her head to one side and letting a smirk slip onto her face. Ah crap, this couldn't be good.

"Can't you wait just a minute?" she asked coyly, and that damned towel appeared to slide just a touch lower as she leaned toward him. "I think we should talk."

"Why are you back from the movies so soon?" Robin demanded, refusing to take his eyes from hers.

Blackfire rolled her eyes and sighed. "I find your friends' choice of movies lacking, Robin," she replied chastisingly, as if he was responsible for type of movies that his friends chose to watch. "And that's why I'd _so_ much rather spend my time around you."

Robin looked at her for a moment and then shook his head with a start, squaring his shoulders resolutely. His head was swimming, but he struggled to ignore it.

"Blackfire, please move," he said evenly. "I need a shower now."

Blackfire looked him square in the eye and her smirked widened. "No," she stated lightly, returning his frown with an easy laugh. "I think we ought to talk, and _I_ feel like talking _right now_."

Robin set his jaw as Blackfire took a step closer to him, fighting the urge to step backwards. She was beginning her mind games with him again, trying to force him onto the defensive and hold him there until he cried uncle. He just knew it. And he was not about to let her walk over him that easily.

"What do you want to talk about, Blackfire?" he sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. His legs still shook from exhaustion but he forced himself to stand tall.

The alien regarded him coolly and took her precious time deciding how to reply. Finally she uttered a light sigh and leaned against the frame of the bathroom door, seductively allowing the towel hem to ride up her thigh as she propped her foot against the frame. Still, God help him, Robin refused to let his gaze slip from Blackfire's own.

"I'll never understand what you see in my baby sister," Blackfire gently remarked, running a hand up her towel and resting it on her shoulder. She sent him a smoldering look that Robin tried hard to ignore. This was becoming ridiculous, like some sort of ludicrous high school movie in which the incredibly talented, handsome protagonist was assaulted by that weird girl who always seemed to wear fishnet stockings and chew pink bubble gum. He wanted to get out of there _bad_. He had no clue what Blackfire was trying to accomplish, and he hadn't the faintest idea why she was dragging her sister into the conversation at a time like this, but he knew that he didn't like it.

"It's none of your business," he said in irritation.

Blackfire laughed, obviously unperturbed. "Fine. I'll strike you a deal," she offered. "You tell me why you can stomach being the boyfriend of my little Starfire, when you have this galaxy and thousands beyond to select someone _far_ better from, and I'll let you take your shower in peace."

Robin looked at her in disbelief, anger mounting by the second. Who the hell did she think she was, ordering him around like that? This was his home, his bathroom, and his darned decision who he decided to date! He took several deep breaths, forcing himself to remain cool. After all, he _really_ wanted to take his shower and get away from Blackfire. He was _almost_ willing to stoop to appease Blackfire and avoid an altercation, and he was weakening by the second. Mind games be damned, a hot shower and a long, long sleep were almost worth giving Blackfire the satisfaction of seeing him break his composure and giving her a piece of his mind.

"Starfire is a wonderful person," he replied firmly, but his weariness showed through like sunlight through wax paper. "I've never met anyone so loyal and upbeat, or anyone so patient and caring, no matter the situation. She's braver than any of us, and I know that I can always trust her. Always." He considered the girl before him for a moment and then added as an afterthought, "And she doesn't stop me in the hallway for pointless discussions when I need a shower."

Blackfire appeared to take this in for a moment, peering at him condescendingly all the while, and Robin hoped beyond hope that she would keep her word and simply step aside. When that cat-like smirk appeared on her face again, however, his heart sank.

"It's a shame my sister has been able to confuse you like this," Blackfire simpered, shaking her head in pity. "You'd have to be an idiot to think that Starfire can offer you more than a naïve little smile and a plate of Pudding of Happiness."

Fury began to well up inside Robin's stomach, and he began to feel sick. How dare Blackfire say anything against his girlfriend, especially since Starfire's compassion was the only reason that Blackfire hadn't been booted from Titans Tower thirty seconds after they found her there in the first place!

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Robin ground out in disbelief, shaking his head. "Why do you think I'll put up with this nonsense? Give me one good reason that I shouldn't order you from the Tower immediately!"

Blackfire had the audacity to calmly look down her nose at him as he pointed a gloved finger at her in anger, teetering on the edge of forcing her to leave. She was silent for a minute, however, regarding the Boy Wonder with cool superiority as rage slowly drained from his face. Robin suddenly felt more aware of the silent Tower around them, the cool, vacant halls that seemed to hold their breath as painful silence stretched on between the two.

"One good reason?" Blackfire finally sighed, speaking slowly and letting her voice take on an air of lamentation. She pushed off from the wall and stood facing him for a moment, before taking a confident, measured step towards him. "Simple. Because I know potential when I come across it, and I know that you're wasting your time and energy on our precious little Star," she whispered. "You deserve someone better, someone who can take you places and make you better than you ever _dreamed_ you could be."

By this time Blackfire was only a step away from Robin. He knew that he needed to get away from her very, very quickly, but somehow he couldn't get his legs to respond. His feet might as well have been glued to the floor. He swallowed as Blackfire laid a hand gently on his shoulder.

"You deserve someone who cares for you more than you could _possibly_ know, and certainly more than you deserve," Blackfire continued, her voice so low that Robin could barely make out her words, even at their extremely close proximity. "Someone like _me_."

Robin never knew what happened, or who moved first. All he knew was that suddenly the space between himself and Blackfire was gone, and the dark alien had draped herself heatedly over his body. His knees threatened to buckle as their lips crashed together almost violently, Blackfire claiming his mouth for her own and melding her body to his in ways that he had never experienced before. The pressure of her hot, damp flesh made every other sensation fade to gray, the feeling of her body writhing to cling closer to his locked out everything else. Suddenly her tongue had pushed into his mouth and was wrestling his for dominance of the space, filling him with her incredible scent: she smelled terribly like Starfire, only smokier and somehow sharper. Her hands clutched around his neck, her towel held up only by their bodies pressed together. His own hands remained rigid at his sides until Blackfire pulled them to her hips, and then he held on to her tightly, unmoving and disbelieving, reacting instinctively as Blackfire heatedly continued her expert ministrations.

A cold thrill shot up his spine and he shivered as Blackfire's tongue torturously traced the roof of his mouth, her hips pressing mercilessly to his own. Without his recollection Blackfire's back ended up thumping against the wall and she gasped, suddenly held up only by the feverish boy before her. Her legs wrapped around his torso, pulling him as close as humanly possible, their mouths never separating as the kiss became deeper with every passing second.

And somewhere in the distance, far, far, beyond the pleasure and shock of his contact with Blackfire, Robin was vaguely aware of the hard click of a door sliding open, and the sound of footsteps as they jolted to a halt with a gasp. His head turned as if on its own accord towards the noise, breaking the kiss even as Blackfire struggled to steal his mouth with another, and his brain furiously tried to clear itself enough to register the sight that met him. When he did manage to realize what was happening, however, he would have given anything to be able to drop dead.

Starfire, more stunned than he had ever seen her before, stood stock still at the opposite end of the hallway, eyes opened impossibly wide. Suddenly the world moved in slow motion as he watched her call out his name, full of horror and confusion, and it occurred to him that he was, in fact, locked amorously against the panting body of her traitorous sister, unable to hide his reaction to the physical pleasure lavished upon him. And then Starfire was turning away. He tried to pull himself from Blackfire, to yell out for Starfire to stop, that this was not what it looked like at all, but he might as well have been paralyzed. He could not speak, and he could not move.

Eternities seemed to pass until he could no longer see Starfire, and immediately life seemed to return to him. Amassing more strength than he felt capable of, Robin yanked himself free from Blackfire, who was disheveled and clutching at her slackened towel, a look of wild triumph in her eyes as her quick, panting breaths came out as laughter. This absolutely had to be a dream. What had he done? He turned and stumbled toward the bathroom without a word, pitching himself inside and somehow closing the door behind him.

Shaking hard he sank to the floor and closed his eyes. He felt sick enough to vomit.

--

And there ya have it. I know that this story is moving fast, but I never intended it to be long or particularly deep. This chapter was also a touch more serious than I would have liked, but I'll try to keep all the others a bit more lighthearted. I promise.

If you have any ideas as to what you would like to see happen next, please don't hesitate to share.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
